


The Super Soldier Program Part 2: I'll Be Your First

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, First Time, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing Chrom's plan, a certain Dark Mage wants to get in on the action. MUxTharja lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 2: I'll Be Your First

**I'll Be Your First**

 

 

"We just need to find out where to begin."

Chrom's words were heard by no one in particular outside of Robin who was just next to him. After all, it would be pretty daft to announce the plan just yet.

It WOULD have only been heard by Robin if a certain Dark Mage wasn't lingering around the tent right when Chrom stated the beginning o his plan. In truth, they were there right from the very beginning. Hearing every little detail that was heard from within. The Plegian hexer flashed a toothy grin after hearing everything. So, Robin was to be the chosen one to pass along a new breed of soldiers in their fight against the Fell Dragon? It was only fair that they help contribute after all.

For a little while, the sorcerer lingered around the meeting tent for a while longer, at least until the coast was clear that them passing by would look inconspicuous. It took all that they had to not sprint to their own tent to see about what they could do to take advantage of the situation. They didn't even bother to greet any of their friends on their way there. Not that they really minded, everyone figured it was just a Dark Mage thing to act creepy all the time.

Once they were in their tent, they knelt down in front of their collection of books and assorted jars of dismembered animal parts, picking one of the tomes from the bottom of the stack.

"This'll be great! A perfect opportunity to try some fowl new hexes! Nya ha ha!" Henry cackled to himself, clutching his spellbook close to his chest. Robin would be the perfect guinea pig for this experiment, but he needed Robin to know he was in on this for his own personal gain, on top of that, he also needed the second candidate that would potentially carry his baby.

And he knew just the girl.

Tucking the book under his arm, he casually walked out of his tent to find the person he was looking for. Again, he didn't care to interact with anyone for the time being. He was a Mage on a mission and it was priority number one for him. He had to walk to the edge of the camp, as the person he was looking for prefered her quarters to be just a little bit away from the others. Solitude and all that.

He walked up to the front of the tent and the familiar scent of deceased cave bats billowed just outside of the entrance with a purple haze rising from the smallest of openings from the tents flap.

"Go away." Grunted the owner within.

"Aw darn, and here I thought I was being sneaky." The ever-present smile Henry wore refused to fade if only because a plan he intended to implement for a while had this golden opportunity. He was joking of course. Even before stepping this close to her tent, he noticed the proximity hex around the perimeter of her dwelling. She could tell if anyone was within five feet of her tent, that way she could pretend she was asleep and wouldn't need to talk to anyone she didn't want to.

"Hey, you mind if I come in for a sec?" Henry asked after waiting for a response he didn't receive earlier.

"No."

"But I've got information on something I think you'd like!" The more cheery mage tried to whine playfully, knowing full well she would say otherwise when he spoke his piece.

"Don't care." Again, utter indifference.

"Not even if the information was about... _Robin_?" His cocky smile only widened when he heard all activity within the tent suddenly stop. Oh yeah, he had her.

The tent flap was held aloft through a simple material manipulation hex, granting him access. "Enter, and make it quick."

Stepping inside, Henry came face to face with... well, face to Tharja's backside. She continued to concentrate on her hexes and research into the dark arts. She was very much interested with what Henry had to say pertaining her beloved Robin, but she needed to maintain appearances.

"Soooo, you know how you've got that weird-o obsession with Robin and all?" Henry rocked back and forth on his feet. Tharja grimaced under her face-obscuring hair after haering that "O" word she hated. Henry continued. "What if I told you that you're guaranteed to have one night with him? Uninterrupted, just you and him and whatever happens, happens."

Tharja's heart was nearly aflutter from the thought alone. What did he know that she possibly couldn't? She had made it her absolute duty to know anything and everything going on with Robin. If something new developed, she would be the very first to know.

"I'm listening..." She finally groaned.

Henry's impish grin curved devilishly. "So here's what's going on..."

-x- 

"And checkmate." Robin announced, knocking over a piece on a game board. Morgan pouted at the crushing defeat she suffered at the hands of her father this time. Losing was a normal occurrence, but she couldn't even take one of his pawns with her on this round.

"Man, how am I supposed to become a good tactician if I can't even win a simple game?" The rookie strategist folded her arms and slouched in her chair, enviously glaring at her opponent's full board.

"But did you at least learn something from this?" Robin asked as he picked up his own pieces off the board to pack them away.

"Yeah. Don't send in all of your pawns at once because you'll have no defense." She stated factually. Morgan had already known where she messed up right from the beginning, but there are no do-overs in chess. She thought it would be a good exercise in improvising, but that proved no luck at all. At the very least she hoped to take one of her father's pieces just to make her eventual loss less painful.

"As long as you learned your mistake, you'll do better next time, I'm sure." Robin gingerly patted Morgan's head and tussled her shiny black hair playfully in a small gesture to console her over this latest loss.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that all the time..." Morgan dejectedly pulled her father's arm from her head. Normally she liked the affection, but making terrible progress on this game was demoralizing as all creation.

Robin was prepared to lend a word of encouragement when he was stopped in his tracks by another voice outside his tent. "Heyo! Robin, buddy, you got a sec?" Henry chirped.

"Sure, I'll be right there." He finished gathering all the chess pieces together along with the board and placed them all neatly together. With a smirk, he handed the set over to his daughter. "Hey, if you want to start somewhere, try asking Virion for a game sometime. He plays a bit dirty, but maybe you just need a new player to build your own strategies off of."

Morgan's expression lightened up a bit. It was about time she found someone other than her dad for once. Taking the set in her hands, she stood up from her chair and figured she'd go and have a quick game right now, if only to gauge the nobleman's skill. Walking out of the tent, she politely greeted Henry before continuing on her way.

Straightening out his coat, Robin walked out of his tent to see Henry's eternal grin. "Is there something you need, Henry?"

"Actually, this is more of a way for me to help you!"

Robin blankly stared at Henry out of confusion. There wasn't anything he needed assistance with. At least, nothing that Henry could offer.

"Mind if I come inside for a sec? Figure we should discuss this privately." The Dark Mage practically pushed his way inside of Robin's quarters without waiting for an answer. "Okay then, let's cut to the chase: I overheard Chrom's plan. Y'know, about mass producing your kid and all."

The tactician reeled internally at the realization of someone learning of the plan. They hadn't even freaking started! "Henry... Please don't tell anyone." Robin struggled to maintain a calm and collected tone. He needed all of his will power to not violently shake Henry about and promise to keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, alright. I'll keep your dirty little plan a secret... but I want in on the plan!"

"What." Robin asked flatly.

"You heard me. I wanna be part of this little organization you've got going on here. Not the actual work that you have to do. I'll leave that for you to handle, but I figured I could help out with the process!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, a hand scratching at his chin suspiciously. "What exactly would you have to gain from helping me, anyway?"

Taking a seat at the previously empty chair, Henry slammed the book he was carrying onto the table and addressed Robin as cheerfully as ever. "Alright, so here's the thing. I've been hard at work on trying to discover the mystery of life."

"Huh. That's a bit deep for you, isn't it, Henry?"

"Ah, not like the 'Why are we here?' type of mystery. I mean more along the lines of creating new life."

"Uh huh..." Robin took the other seat and sat across from Henry at the small table.

"Yep. See, I saw this pregnant woman the other day, all tuckered out from having to carry some food, and I figured that it's probably a huge burden to carry a kid like that for months on end. So I've been working on a way to just cut out the middle man and make babies appear on the spot!"

Robin nodded throughout the whole explanation, but it all just sounded like nonsense to him, not to mention unsafe. And unethical, even by Dark Mage standards.

"Now, I can probably tell what you're thinking..." Henry held an open palm up as a way to keep Robin's attention. "And no, I haven't found the perfect non-lethal method yet. A shame though, just IMAGINE the blood! Nya ha ha!"

"Yeah, I'd prefer it if our soldiers were in one piece, thank you very much." Robin scoffed.

"Anyway, to get to the point, if you can plant the seed, I'll make sure you've got an oak tree in no time flat!"

"Okay, but exactly how is this going to work Henry?"

"You just leave that part to me." Henry winked slyly after his response. Or wait... was that a wink? Robin really couldn't tell. "And to give you a head start, I've already got your first pick lined up and ready to go!"

"You what?" Robin's state of panic quickly returned. It looks like he had spilled the beans about the plan already. Dammit. It was just a matter of time before EVERYONE know and would likely go after him for being some sort of pig.

Henry stood up from the table, walked up to the entrance of Robin's tent and pulled the flap to the side, with Tharja happening to be just on the other side as if on cue.

"Hey." The female Dark Mage greeted with little emotion in her voice. She squeezed a tome to her chest to try and calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head off now. You two obviously have work to do! Nya ha ha!" Henry cackled and quickly slipped away from the tent.

'Of course.' Robin thought. 'She WOULD be the first.' Standing up, Robin calmly walked to Tharja and kindly removed her book from the cross-armed grasp she had on it, setting it aside and gently took her hands into his own. "Tharja, about what Henry may have told you..."

"I know." She interjected, looking up to him through her dark bangs. "I know all about this plan you and Chrom have. About trying to make soldiers that will make things easier for us."

"So... What do you think?" Robin asked, cringing a little. Tharja was not the kind of woman to hold her tongue. If she had an opinion of you, you better believe she wouldn't spare your feelings.

"What do I think?" Tharja's grip with Robin's hand grew a bit tighter as she took a step forward, closing the already small gap. "I think it's stupid. Shameful. Maybe even disgusting." Every noun was accompanied by another step. Already, Tharja had pressed herself upon Robin's body and every other step forced the tactician to retreat one step. Eventually, Tharja had pushed Robin far enough that she practically pushed him into his chair. "But I can't say that I don't find my eventual turn... appealing."

With Robin seated right where the pale hexer wanted him, Tharja wasted no time in straddling Robin's lap. With a gentle brush of her hand against his cheek, she continued. "Look, I'll be honest with you, Robin. I'm not really the type of girl that's all about someone's body. But I'm not going to lie to you and say being with you has never crossed my mind."

"O-Oh. I've actually thought you were the opposite. That the only reason you stalk me on a regular basis was for sexual reasons." Robin stammered. He still didn't figure he was wrong though.

Tharja rested her head against Robin's shoulder. More than anything, she was just enjoying the closeness of being with the object of her affections. Being able to touch him this way was more than a dream come true. "I know. So in light of that, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse..." Her eyes glinted suspiciously as she raised her mouth to Robin's ear. "I won't tell anyone else about what you're doing. But, when your little plan is finished, I want you to be mine." she whispered.

Robin swallowed hard at the implication. He was pretty much trapped at this point. Tharja was an alright person, albeit a bit creepy, but she wasn't exactly the kind of person Robin imagined committing to. His thoughts were jumbled in his head, not at all helped by Tharja assaulting his mouth with her own. Slender fingers gripped onto the back of his head and pulled him deeper into the Dark Mage's kiss, releasing him only when she had enough.

"You don't have to decide now..." Tharja spoke again. Grinding her hips against Robin's growing bulge, she trailed her hands down the length of Robin's arms and placed them at her back. "But I'll make sure you have something to remember when this is all over."

Robin only nodded reluctantly. There was little choice in the matter, and honestly, Tharja had riled him up enough that he cared little about what was going on right now. Fully embracing the opportunity, he gently squeezed at her sides as she busied herself with undoing his large belt and unbuttoning his trousers. Although the situation hadn't called for grace, Tharja pulled down the tactician's clothing to reveal his throbbing erection, a sight that she only dreamed of. Not quite as monstrous as her wild fantasies have conjured, but no man could live up to those unrealistic standards anyway.

Just the sight of it though made Tharja's head swim. How it stood eager and waiting because of her, the intoxicating scent of male musk and sweat from a long day that he had gone through. To hell with foreplay, she wanted him now! Quickly, she discarded her gold belt that preserved her modesty and flung it aside. She had treated Robin's privates with care and ease, but her own were ablaze and slick with arousal that delicacy had gone out the window. Gripping the soft mesh of her outfit with both hands at her pelvis, she tore open an entrance with a faint *rip*.

Tharja's pale face lit up into a modest pink. Her heart threatened to pound through her rib cage as she immediately speared herself upon the shaft of the man she desperately loved. Just the sensation of finallly having this moment was enoough to get her off. Her back arched, head dipping back and eyes dialated with sparkles of unfiltered pleasure flooded her senses. Robin grit his teeth, surpressing the urge to groan out from finally knowing what the touch of a woman in this way felt like for the first time.

"W-We're going a big quick, aren't we?" Robin panted after gaining enough sense to speak.

"I prefer mine to be fast and hot." Tharja replied. She picked up the pace and forced her body against Robin's while he sat there, fully under her control. Her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, and they squeezed his sides each time she forced his cock inside of her with every thrust.

The chair they occupied was bouncing subtly with every single hump, and sliding back a bit each time. Robin did his best to keep them balanced by anchoring one hand to the table, still cradling Tharja in the other while she relentlessly had her way. There was simply no stopping her. The unfettered animal that lusted after this man for the better part of 2 years was very present, and she wanted to unleash just enough that he would come crawling on his knees to her even after his time with the other Shepherds.

"Hey, Tharja, not so fast..." Robin cautioned. Not because he could already feel an orgasm creeping up, although that was true. Rather, he was having trouble keeping the chair from falling over. His warning fell on deaf ears it seemed, as the woman silenced him with another forced kiss. This one involving her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, lashing about as if desperately searching for something.

"Mmhm~." Robin moaned into this new kiss. It was another warning of his inability to keep them upright, but Tharja was having none of it. No, nstead, she braced herself on Robin's shoulders and began to ride his lap even faster. He was almost at his limit. His eyes rolled up, unable to process the feelings she was overloading him with in such a small period of time.

As they continued, Robin knew any attempt at having Tharja slow her pace was impossible. He lifted his legs out and straight in preparation for their inevitable fall. It was quite easy for him with his stamina reaching its last. A particularly powerful thrust of Tharja's hips was enough to finally send the chair and the two mid-coital couple tumbling backwards (or forward from Tharja's perspective.). The shock of falling triggered the tactician's orgasm just slightly ahead of time. A majority of his seed found it's destination, but because of the fall, his cock slipped free from Tharja's body and a bit of it squirted squarely at the back of Tharja's black cape.

The two lay there on the floor of the tent, panting and sweating. Tharja reveled in the close contact again. She was half tempted to just close her eyes and simply have a nap right there, still held in Robin's arms. Alas, she knew her love had work to do so with some resistance, she picked herself up from Robin's body and tried to stand upright. Her legs felt like jelly from having just barely reach an orgasm of her own.

Buttoning up his pants, Robin picked himself up as well, bringing the chair up to its original position. Retrieving her gold belt, Tharja snapped it back into place. Thankfully, it disguised the rip she tore in her clothes. None would be the wiser.

"I hadn't expected such a rough ride..." Robin lamented, picking up his own belt and fastening it around his waist.

Tharja walked slowly up to Robin again. Her hips swaying from side to side. Just as when she first arrived, she held onto Robin's hands in her own and got up close and personal with him. "I told you; I want you to remember the short but fun time we had, so you'll never forget me when you've had your fun." she whispered with a small giggle. Before leaving, Tharja made sure to plant just one last kiss upon Robin's lips, then begrudgingly let go of his hands. She pulled the tent flaps apart and looked over her shoulder to him. "Don't forget. Okay?" Finally, she left Robin's tent, leaving the tactician a little sore and wondering what his next move would be.

Or rather, who.


End file.
